A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
Hand-held cameras utilizing chemical processes for recording images are well known in the art. Typically, the chemical process involves exposing a film of photosensitive chemicals to light to permanently record the image on film. Subsequent chemical processes transfer the image recorded on photosensitive film to photographic paper for presentation.
Because prior art cameras are based on chemical processes, it is inconvenient to convert the images stored on photosensitive film to digital data for use in digital computers. While it is possible to convert the photographs produced by prior art cameras and chemical processes to digital files using an appropriate scanner and software, the process is cumbersome and time consuming. Further, chemical-based processes involve permanent changes in the chemical structure of the photosensitive film. It is not possible, for example, to xe2x80x9cundoxe2x80x9d and delete an image taken with a chemical-based camera. In contrast, a digital camera storing images as digital data in memory can, responsive to a user command, selectively remove from its memory the unwanted images. Because the images are stored as digital data, the data representing the images can be transferred to a digital computer for subsequent manipulation and use without the need for further conversion.
What is desired is a hand-held digital camera which is capable of recording images electronically as digital data in its on-board memory. The camera preferably has a simple-to-use user interface, permitting a user to utilize the many options available intuitively. The camera further preferably includes a host communication interface, facilitating the transfer of commands and data between the digital camera and the host computer. To maximize flexibility, the digital camera preferably utilizes existing aftermarket camera accessories designed for the video camera and chemical-based camera markets.
The digital camera of the present invention is a stand-alone electronic camera that takes pictures in a similar manner to a conventional point-and-shoot chemical-based camera, except that the digital camera captures and stores the pictures electronically. To retrieve and use the pictures, the camera is connected to a digital computer (the host), e.g., a Macintosh, a PC-type computer, or a workstation, via an appropriate communication interface and software. Software within the host computer accesses the data stored for displaying the captured image on a display, merging the image into a document, storing, or printing on a suitable printer.
The digital camera of the present invention is designed to be as simple to use as a conventional point-and-shoot camera. In most cases, the user only has to turn the camera on, frame the subject in the viewfinder, and push the shutter button. Electronics within the camera performs image capture via a CCD array, image compression via an appropriate digital signal processing (DSP) circuit, and stores the resultant digital data in onboard memory.
In one embodiment, the hand-held digital camera includes a CCD for receiving an image and converting the image received to a digital file of image data. The camera includes a memory for storing the image data file and a communication port for communicating between the hand-held digital camera and a digital computer. There is a user interface which includes an LCD having a plurality of selectable function icons representing a plurality of selectable functions, at least one of the selectable function icons having selectable options. The camera further includes a first switch for cycling among the selectable function icons to chose a selected function, a second switch for cycling in a first direction among the selectable options of the selected function, and a third switch for cycling in a second direction among the selectable options of the selected function;
In another embodiment, the hand-held digital camera further includes an orifice having first screw threads for receiving a first detachable lens assembly, which first detachable lens assembly having second screw threads defining a 37 mm screw for mating with the first screw threads.
In yet another embodiment, the camera includes circuitry and host software cooperating with the communication port and responsive to a command from the digital computer for disabling a first one of the selectable functions, thereby preventing its selection by a user.
In another embodiment, the hand-held digital camera includes circuitry and software coupled to the communication port and responsive to a command from the digital computer for setting the power-up defaults of certain ones of the selectable functions. The selectable functions may be one of exposure offset, shutter delay, or flash functions.
In another embodiment, the host software and circuitry coupled to the communication port permit the hand-held digital camera, responsive to a command from the digital computer, to select one of the selectable functions and one of the selectable options without requiring a user to operate the camera switches.